


Bitter Little Orphan

by TheBritishGovernment



Series: 00Q Drabbles [2]
Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, SERIOUSLY ALL THE FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishGovernment/pseuds/TheBritishGovernment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad!Bond + Shy!Q + Happiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Little Orphan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salios/gifts).



Bond shouldn’t have even gone to the stupid party. He should have gone on a mission, or stayed at home and drunk himself into oblivion, or picked up a girl from a bar. He should not have gone to the MI6 New Years Party to watch all of his coworkers have a grand old time when all he could think about was all of the people who wouldn’t see the new year. 

His inebriated mind had a repeating discography of images of M, Vesper, Mathis, his parents... the list went on. He wanted to screw his eyes tightly shut and forget about everything. To just disappear for a little while and not have to listen to people sing drunken songs about the New Year. 

He was only going because he lost a bet with Alec, who wasn’t even at the party - he was off in Bosnia, chasing an illegal arms dealer. But Bond hadn’t found that out until he got to the party and the steady stream of flirtatious pencil pushers decided to hold him hostage at the bar. 

He signaled for a refill as another person he didn’t spare a glance to leaned against the bar next to him. 

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?” a posh voice asked quietly. Bond looked down, meeting the careful eyes of his Quartermaster.

“I’m not nearly drunk enough for this, trust me,” Bond grumbled, pointedly draining the glass and signaling for another. 

Q stopped the barman from pouring the drink and grabbed Bond’s arm. “I should get you home,” he said softly, just barely over the tremor of the music.

“It’s not even 11 yet,” Bond said, jerking his arm out of Q’s hand and waving the bartender away.

“And you’re completely pissed, hence the reason I’m taking you home,” Q said firmly. He let some of his authority bleed into his voice, figuring it would have one of two effects. Either Bond would act like an agent and accept the order, or he would act like a drunk man and shrug him off yet again. 

Bond stared at Q, and considered brushing him off again out of spite, but he just sighed and nodded to the barman. “Fine. Take me home, Quartermaster.”

Q froze for just a second, and Bond thought he saw a blush creep up his neck before Q nodded and turned around so that he couldn’t see his face. Bond smirked to himself, just like he found himself doing all to often when it came to the small man, and followed him out of the building to Bond’s Aston Martin.

“Keys,” Q demanded with one hand extended, but without meeting Bond’s eyes.

He handed them over willingly and got into the passenger seat to let Q drive him. The car was completely silent as they drove down the street, never once hitting a red light. In minutes Q was parked in front of Bond’s building and staring at his hands on the steering wheal that he hadn’t let go of yet. Bond was staring at him in confusion.

Q must have noticed Bond’s look because he said; “My phone has an app to change the lights when it approaches.”

Bond shook his head and looked back at Q. “Why are you doing this?” Bond asked quietly. 

Q froze like a deer in headlights and Bond wasn’t even sure if he was still breathing.

“Q…”

Q took a deep breath and stretched his shaking hands before putting them in his lap. “Because I care about you,” he said so quietly that Bond almost wasn’t sure if he had heard him correctly.

“Don’t,” Bond said darkly.

Q’s head snapped up to look at Bond with confusion written on his face.

“It get’s people killed,” Bond said in way of explanation.

“I can’t just…” Q started before Bond cut him off.

“Figure it out,” Bond snapped.

“That’s not…”

“Figure. It. Out,” Bond growled.

“Bond…”

“Figure…” Bond repeated before Q cut him off.

“Damn it, James! I’m in _love_ with you! That’s not how it works!” Q yelled before he froze and realized he had just spoken out loud.

Bond’s brows furrowed and he started glaring at the man in front of him. “Well aren’t you just a heartless bastard.”

“Excuse you?” Q snapped, suddenly defensive.

“Lying to someone about loving them?” 

Q’s eyes went wide and he turned away from Bond and opened the door. “I don’t have to listen to this.” He slammed the car door shut and turned to stomp down the street.

Bond got out of the car and ran towards Q. “The only question is why,” Bond yelled at him.

Q just lifted his hand and flipped him off without looking back.

“Com’on Q! Why? Why lie about that?” Bond continued yelling.

Q just kept walking.

“I deserve and answer! Why?!” Bond screamed. He didn’t care that people were watching him like a crazy person. Maybe he was. He just wanted to know why Q was playing like that. Bond knew that the world they lived in made him hard, but he didn’t want Q to be that hard. The phone in his pocket started going off and he pulled it out.

_Probably because it wasn’t a lie, you insufferable bastard._

He could almost hear Q’s voice crack as he said it and he cursed under his breath at himself.

_Can the bitter little orphan not love?_

He took off running down the street to catch up with Q. It wasn’t hard to find him, since the streets were mostly empty and Q was leaning against a wall trying to wipe tears off his face.

“Q…” Bond whispered as he got close.

“Oh, here to humiliate me some more?” Q asked harshly, turning away from Bond and walking down the street.

Bond didn’t stop him; only fell into stride next to him. “I’m a bastard, I know.”

“I’m glad,” Q grumbled. “Now, leave me alone.”

“Q…I’m sorry,” Bond said quietly.

“No, James, you’re not. You just don’t want you Quartermaster to be angry at you and get you killed out of spite,” Q snapped.

Bond laughed and Q stopped walking to glare at him. “I don’t think you would get me killed out of spite, you’re the Quartermaster for a reason. You’re better than that,” Bond explained, reaching for Q’s hands. Q pulled away and Bond nodded.

“I am? That’s news to me,” Q grumbled.

“No, it’s not. You’re the best and you know it,” Bond said carefully.

Q blushed and looked at the ground and let Bond take his hands gently this time.

“I’m sorry,” Bond repeated.

“Are you?” Q asked quietly as he looked up at Bond through his lashes.

“Does this answer your question?” Bond said lifting Q’s chin with two fingers and kissing him gently on the lips. Q tensed for a moment before melting into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Bond’s neck. Bond slipped his arms around Q’s waist and held him tightly to him.

Q was the first to speak when the kiss broke and he grinned at Bond. “This doesn’t mean I forgive you for being an arse.”

Bond laughed and placed a chaste kiss on Q’s lips. “I wouldn’t think so,” Bond laughed. “Do you want to come upstairs?”

“Oh, no. You’re still pissed,” Q said, backing away from Bond. “If you still think this is a good idea in the morning come find me in Q-Branch.”

Bond smiled and kissed him gently again. “I’ll take you to lunch.”

“Good night, Mr. Bond,” Q said quietly, moving out of Bond’s arms.

“Happy New Year, Quartermaster.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Salios for the New Years 00Q Exchange


End file.
